goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Razorbeard Gets Sent Away to Challenge Island, Japan
Summary After destroying McDonald's yesterday, Razorbeard gets taken away to Challenge Island, Japan by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and will have to stay here. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano *Kate as Ruth West *Julie as Sarah West Transcript *(Weymouth, Massachusetts, USA, June 4th, 2018) *Ruth West: *Sarah West: *Razorbeard: Oh no! I don't want to get sent away to Challenge Island, Japan. *Shimajirō Shimano: We are here to collect Razorbeard! *Mimirin Midorihara: We will go inside and pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Marvel and DC superheroes, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuff up and send to London, United Kingdom and will destroy all of your other stuffs as well and replace them with Disney stuff! *Sarah West: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and ths Challenge Island kindergartners and my parents and my brother are going to pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs for you! Before you go to Challenge Island, Japan, I will put a nappy on you! *Razorbeard: You better not put a god dang nappy on me! I'm too old to wear one of this peace of junk!! *Sarah West: *West puts a nappy on Razorbeard as the action is censored. *Razorbeard: 2000% NO!! (X54) *Sarah West: There! Now your nappy is on and you'll stay wearing nappies for the rest of the life and you will also be watching well-received Disney movies and shows in Japanese and will be going to Disneyland Tokyo, Disney Broadway musicals, Disney on Ice events and go to premieres of Disney movies when they come out in theaters all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family and with the Challenge Island kindergarteners and will be a permanent Disney fan for the rest of the life! *David West: Now all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs are in the Challeneg Island Kindergarten buses and in the Shimano family's car. They will bring all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs to the airport for the flight to London for the charity shop! Go now and don't come back until your grounding time is over! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Come with us, Razorbeard! *Mitsuo Kawashima: You will go to our home island in Japan! *Sakurako Koinuma: These packages will be going to Hllington, London! *Senichi Tanaka: Razorbeard, if you go to London or escape back home to the United States, you will be grounding for the entire decade to stay in Japan! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show